


like the wind

by catsmock



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsmock/pseuds/catsmock
Summary: he finds courage so that he might leave her - afraid to admit that he is only a man.





	like the wind

The sounds of the sea are the first thing he grasps as he wakes; the gentle cry of Rhaegal to his brother far out of reach, the response drowned out by the whining and creaking of the ship. It almost feels unreal, how at peace he is. The gentle rocking of the boat stirring him out of sleep, she is the first thing he sees _._

Her body is soft, yet he can feel every patch of skin that touches his - he wills himself to memorize the feeling - to keep it safe for a night he might find sleep without her. Their foreheads came pressed together in sleep and for a moment longer he cherishes this closeness. Her breath fanning his face, lips parting slightly as they’d done for him the night before. He can’t help the relieved sigh that escapes him - undeniably contented that it hadn’t been a dream.

She’s beautiful. He’d known it the day he stepped into the throne room - but like  _this_ \- silver hair splayed out against the pale skin of her back, undisturbed and young in sleep; he’d forgotten what youth was like, what  _love_ was like. He hardens at the thought. How greedy he had been, to indulge when they were so close to the end of everything.

 _But, could he not live a bit longer before he died?_  

Jon untangles himself easily from her embrace, pausing only slightly when she threatens to wake. He had come to her door knowing what it meant, hoping that she would too, but he couldn’t help but feel wary. It isn’t regret - he had taken her with a fire he wasn’t aware he had within him; after all those years of fighting for life, after dying, honor and duty bound to his chest - he wasn’t aware that desire still brewed within him. That he could still _want_ , that he could still be selfish.

He’s reminded of it now, watching her sleeping figure draped in furs and broken streams of yellow light. He’s reminded of the way she’d touched his scars, how she’d breathed life into his mouth, the heat he had felt between her thighs - it all rushes to him at once, and he’s terrified.

They hadn’t spoken a word to each other before - not after either - just the passing sounds of pleasure, but he knew somehow that she had understood.

His fingers still on the laces of boots when she wakes, her body rooting for the heat beside her before she realizes. She must think him gone, a shuddered breath escaping her body as her fingers shift against the sheets where he’d been. He watches as she braces herself on her forearms, furs slipping off her body as she sits up higher - higher still, to stretch the limbs slacked with sleep into the open air, the gentle curve of her spine, the twist of her wrists, roll of her neck. He aches to touch her then. She doesn’t see him for a while, doesn’t feel his presence in the room, but she notices his chest plate by the door where they’d left it and she finds his eyes over her shoulder.

The smile she gives him defeats him, playful and unabashed. “ _Jon_.”  His name had never sounded sweeter. She turns to watch him dress, saying nothing for a while, watching as his fingers secure the ties of his breeches, as he finds his tunic, his chest plate, smooths his hair back and away from his face.

“We forgot to blow out the candles,” She starts, voice small, “If the windows hadn’t been open we might have burned the ship down.”

He lets a smile tug at his lips, if not only for a moment. He knows what she wants to ask, even before she does, he’d wondered the same.  _Must you leave?_ He considers for a beat, what it could be like if he were to stay. To press against her, kiss her until they had melted into one another - the White Harbor and their mission forgotten. But he had not forgotten, and he could not allow himself to forget.

“Ser Davos will be looking for me soon, I thought perhaps I should be somewhere he could find me.”

She breaks his gaze then, color flooding her cheeks - he wonders if he’s shamed her, made her feel that he believed what happened between them was fleeting. He doesn’t, but it’d be easier if he did. He sits beside her then, gripping her chin between his fingers so that she might see what he felt through his eyes. How much it pained him to leave her now, how much he didn’t want to - how much he knew there was no other way.

She must. Her eyes fall from his, a gentle sigh leaving her lips. She does.

“Dany-” he quiets when her eyes return to him, sharp, playful again -  _I told you not to call me that_. He can’t help but smile, leaning in to kiss the grin off her face, and again so that he might tell her something else too.

He nuzzles against her for a moment, savoring this moment upon it’s threatening to escape.

She breathes wistfully when he pulls away, gathering the furs to her neck as he approaches her door again. He doesn’t look at her before he leaves, afraid that if he does he might stay, that she might see that he is only a man. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally deleted this and I absolutely hATE myself. I'm going to start posting these on Tumblr too because I literally can't believe I did this lol. Don't shy away from sending my prompts both on here and Tumblr (@aryasharp) is fine. 
> 
> Kudos are great but comments keep the Night King away!


End file.
